Municipalities, governmental agencies, institutions, and private businesses set out conventional waste receptacles in common areas to help maintain a clean environment in those areas. In particular, the waste receptacles are situated at convenient and/or problem locations to encourage individuals to deposit litter within the receptacles rather than on the ground. Unfortunately, the convenience of a public waste receptacle may not be enough incentive to keep the public from littering the ground in some situations.
The disclosed waste receptacle is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.